Avengers Initiative Heroes of Tomorrow
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531 miniseries. In another place, another time he was Venom here Eddie Brock is the heroic White Tarantula lover of Black Cat Gwen Stacy. Join them as they struggle to help form a new generation of Avengers along with other young heroes while fighting alongside their elders to safeguard Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Avengers Initiative Heroes of Tomorrow – Episode One: Who Mourns the Past?

By

Celgress

Avenger Tower Mid-September 2014, late afternoon

Freshly emancipated seventeen year old Gwen Stacy aka Black Cat was in awe as she exited the stretched white limousine in front of the imposing structure of Avenger Tower. It was the first time she'd been to New York City, her new home. Gwen had grown up in a small town in upstate New York called Cider Falls, dominated first by the fruit industry (thus its rather quaint name) then in her teenage years by two regional tech companies that went global via well positioned IPOs; Oscorp and Fisk Industries.

Born a human mutant with the famed or infamous, depending on whose point of view you were asking, X Gene to local police Chief George Stacy and his accountant wife Helen Stacy Gwen's powers had manifested early. Not wanting their darling daughter treated any different than other children the Stacys had taught Gwen to supress her slowly manifesting abilities, including her probability manipulation talent, whenever possible. Gwen was instructed that under no circumstances was she to share knowledge of her special self with anyone. Her mutant status aside it had been an idyllic childhood. Tragedy struck the young family when Helen died in an automobile accident when Gwen was six. After losing her mother Gwen clung fiercely to her father until his own tragic death at the hands of a professional executioner of super beings Andreva (Ahn-dra-va) the Hunter on Labor Day Saturday. Fortunately Gwen had fallen in love with and agreed to marry once she turned eighteen a young man from her home town named Edward Allen Brock, so she wasn't left completely alone in the world.

Eddie Brock, as he preferred to be called, was a year older than Gwen. Near the end of Eddie's senior year of high school he'd used a top secret mutagenic formula made by his onetime employer Oscorp to gain the abilities of a tarantula. The serum had been created by harnessing residual properties in the blood of Eddie and Gwen's good friend Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. Peter who had been genetically altered while an infant by his parents, deceased SHIELD researchers Ricard and Mary Parker, had come to the attention of Oscorp CEO Norman Osborn when side effects, namely mounting rage and uncontrollable insanity, from Osborn's own biological enhancement process proved less than desirable for mass producing government super soldiers, as the company was contractually obligation to do in under a year. After joining forces to expose and defeat Norman Osborn, who had adopted the identity of Green Goblin after using his own unstable solution, Eddie, Gwen, Peter, Peter's girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and Peter's cousin Reilly Parker, both of whom had been altered during the multi-month struggle, had several more months of adventure combating injustice together. During which Eddie had come to the attention of none other than Captain America and been offered a position as an Avenger trainee as part of the new Initiative Program. A position he had passed off to his guardian/Grandfather, Englishman Desmond Brock, as being with Army Special Forces thus Eddie had been training in New York City under the watchful eyes of his senior Avengers during the past year. Following her father's tragic passing Gwen decided to join her fiancé and hopefully someday become a full-fledged member of the Avengers.

Black Cat followed the lead of Captain America, Hawkeye and Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Incredible Hulk who entered the building through its front lobby. Like Black Cat all, save Dr. Banner who was attired in casual clothes, wore their official uniforms. After passing through four layers of security, which Black Cat only got through based upon Captain America's vouching for her character, they entered a spacious elevator that took them up more than two dozen floors where their follow Avengers waited in what looked to Black Cat a large lounge.

Black Cat had never been so nervous in her life. She stood frozen in place until Captain America urged her forward with a gentle pat on her back and a warm smile. She smiled back at Captain America then with great trepidation she walked towards the gathered group of semi-legendary heroes. They were all there: Wasp, Yellow Jacket, Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, and the rest they were clad mostly in street clothing, other than Thor who stood off stoically in corner alone, Black Panther and the Android Vision who wore their own unique signature garb.

"I can't believe we missed all the fun." Hawkeye lamented zeroing in on a table stacked high with delectable hors d'oeuvres. "An alien invasion takes place and we were on vacation upstate clearing Hulk's name."

"I wouldn't exactly term our experience a vacation soldier." Captain America said.

"Save it Cap, attacking aliens trump most every other type of threat." Hawkeye sighed in exaggerated fashion between stuffing his face.

Dr. Bruce Banner shook his head at Hawkeye's childish whining before muttering. "And people call me the emotional one."

"Indeed, thou variable moods art nothing compared to Hawkeye's own my sometime troll bodied friend." Thor said giving Bruce Banner a powerful yet good natured slapped on the back.

"Thanks Thor, I think." Bruce Banner said rubbing his sore back.

"No need to thank me sometime troll bodied friend, tis the truth." Thor said taking no note of Bruce's verbal jab.

"Worry not Hawkeye, I'm all but certain our world shall suffer another extra-terrestrial incursion in the foreseeable future is past experiences be any guide." Black Panther said.

"Eddie," Black Cat squealed taking off her dominion mask and white whig she ran up to her burly soulmate and practically jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you babe." Eddie said, he was wearing his White Tarantula costume minus mas. He twirled Gwen around holding her tight.

"Young love," Wasp sighed. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked elbowing Yellow Jacket in his ribs for confirmation.

"It sure is honey." Yellow Jacket said humoring his wife.

"It would appear you two soon won't be the only Avengers joined in matrimony." Black Panther said observing Gwen and Eddie's heartfelt reunion.

"Indeed, thus it would appear." Thor agreed.

"And here I thought it would be Pepper and Tony who'd get hitched next." Hawkeye said with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Hey I think I speak for both myself and Pepper when I say we like our relationship just the way it is thank you very much." Tony Stark said putting up his hands defensively. With the exception of his exposed face he was clad head to toe in his Ironman armor.

"Of course you do." Wasp said rolling her eyes towards heaven.

"Ah Jarvis there you are?" Ironman said watching his faithful long time butler Edwin Jarvis entered the lounge. He breathed a sigh of relief happy for the change in subject matter. "Please see that Ms. Stacy is processed, issued her official Avenger trainee ID and assigned a room at the earliest possible time." Ironman gestured towards Black Cat.

"Very well sir. I shall do so at my earliest convenience." Jarvis said with a curt bow. He was dressed impeccably in a black tuxedo with polished black leather shoes. Jarvis turned his attention away from his direct employer and towards the teenage couple instead. Who had by this time ended their loving embrace. "Where you're technically underage Ms. Stacy we will need to examine and make photographic copies for our records of all pertinent documents relating to your current legal status."

"Huh," Gwen said an expression of utter confusion marred her features. She glanced at her fiancé for possible clarification.

"He means your emancipation documents babe. They want to see them and make copies for their records when they open your Avenger file." Eddie said. He then leaned down and gently kissed Gwen on her forehead.

"No problem," Gwen said her expression now filled with understanding. "When do we get started?"

"Whenever is best for you Miss Stacy." Jarvis said. "We are in no real hurry. Does tomorrow at 1:00 pm after lunch sound good?"

"Sure,' Gwen answered with a smile. "Where should I meet you?"

"Room nine-B of the Processing and Records Center on Floor twenty-three, I look forward to our meeting." Jarvis answered. "Now if you'll excuse me Miss Stacy I must take my leave of your charming company." Reaching forward he took Gwen's white gloved right hand in his own and kissed it.

Gwen blushed. "You're quite the charmer Mr. Jarvis." Gwen giggled.

"Please call me Jarvis, farewell Miss Stacy, Mr. Brock." Jarvis said releasing Gwen's hand.

"Hey Jarvis where's my kiss." Eddie joked.

"Yeah Jarvis don't play favorites." Hawkeye taunted. "While the new girl certainly is cute that's no reason to hold out on the rest of us. C'mon buddy, make the rounds."

"Men, how immature," Miss Marvel said shaking her head in disgist arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Tell me about it." Wasp said as Yellow Jacket bored by the proceedings used his size variability gun to repeatedly grow and then shrink a house fly.

"What," Yellow Jacket said noticing the disapproving looks his wife, Miss Marvel and Black Widow were shooting him. "It's for science, okay."

"If you insist comrade Yellow Jacket," Black Widow said skeptically in her thick Russian accent.

"I fail to see the scientific value in such an experiment." Vision said. "Perhaps if I knew what the purpose was I could make a more accurate assessment of…."

"A guy can't have any fun around here, what a bunch of killjoys." Yellow Jacket grumbled cutting off Vision. He put away his blaster after returning the fly once more to its normal size. He then stormed off out of the room.

"Hank wait, I was only joking." Wasp called rushing out of the room after him.

"I see Pym's temper hasn't improved any." Miss Marvel said unimpressed by Yellow Jacket's actions.

"Da," Black Widow said. "He remains a how you say 'hothead'."

"Hothead," Vision said without comprehension. "Is Dr. Pym's central processor in danger of overheating? If so we must help him take measure before catastrophic system failure occurs."

Miss Marvel couldn't help but laugh at Vision's childlike understanding of the human condition. Unfolding her arms she said. "Vision you never fail to amuse me."

"Thank you ma'am, however such was not my intention." Vision said. "I was simply expressing a genuine concerning for Dr. Pym's functionality."

"I know." Miss Marvel said smiling. "You shouldn't worry Vision. Trust me there is nothing and I do mean nothing we can do to help Dr. Pym work through his, um issues."

"If you say so Miss Marvel, I will concentrate instead on other more potentially productive lines of endeavour." Vision said.

Bruce Banner quietly slipped out of the room. All the good natured banter, laughter and comradery between his teammates was not his cup of tea, at least not these days. He wondered around the complex in silence lost deep within his own thoughts until he found himself gazing out a Westward orientated exterior window. His eyes locked on the setting sun.

Bruce Banner's mind drifted to thoughts he hadn't seriously entertained in years thoughts of his pre Hulk past. He wondered where his old colleagues were today? What had become of them after their final experiment had gone so very wrong? Nearly seven years was a long time, six of those spent as an out of control monster, to be out of touch with everyone he had once cared about and then there was the matter of his dear wife, and love of his life, Betty Banner-Ross. They'd only been married a few short months when tragedy had struck in the form of the gamma explosion which had forever altered his destiny.

"My dear Betty I wonder where you are? I wonder if you ever think about me?" Bruce Banner whispered observing the darkening sky as the first stars became visible in the heavens. "I hope you're well. I'm sorry I had to help bring your father General Ross in recently. I hope you don't believe his lies he's spewed about Hulk, about me these many years. At my least controlled Hulk was never the blood thirsty monster General Ross and his cronies made him, me out to be. I could never do the things they claimed, not on my worse day. Such actions aren't in my nature, they never have were nor will be." Bruce Banner went silent. He didn't know who long he had stood there alone stargazing before he felt a familiar presence.

"A penny for your thoughts my friend," Captain America said stepping up beside Bruce Banner.

Bruce Banner smiled Steve Rogers, more popularly known as Captain America, was his only real friend aside from the late Rick Jones since becoming Hulk. "I've been thinking a lot about the past recently. How it effects the present. How it makes us who we are today. How we can never truly escape it no matter how hard we try or might at times wish we could. Do you ever think about these things?" He then added with a chuckle. "Look who I'm talking to, of course you do."

If Captain America took any offense at his friend's comment he didn't show it. He gave Bruce's questions some thought before replying after a lengthy pause. "While one should never forget one's past neither should one let the past define one's future. One may not know what the future holds but one should not let one's past blind one to possibilities yet to be because the past is not today but yesterday."

"That makes a great deal of sense, thanks Steve." Bruce Banner said. "I hope one day to be as wise as you."

"In many ways you already are soldier, more so in certain respects." Captain America said setting his hand on Bruce's left shoulder. "Come let us rejoin the party, our friends are waiting."

"Yes lets," Bruce Banner said in much better mood. He and Captain America walked off in the general direct of the ongoing boisterous gathering.

Border of Navajo Tribal Lands in West-Central New Mexico, afternoon

Deep underground beneath the dark orange soil of the harsh semi-desert that dominated the parched landscape above a sprawling compound had been etched out of the red rock in complete secrecy. Within its maze of honeycombed chambers and dizzy array of corridors labored a gruesome, inhuman workforce. These man sized mutant animals, primarily arthropods and reptiles, were all colored various shades of greens, browns and a few greys. Even their widely variable eyes glowed with unsettling pigmentations of yellow, green and red. Each wore a gleaming silver computerized collar to ensure obedience around what passed for its neck.

In a huge roughly circular central chamber filled with similar toiling creatures and four entrances spaced at equal distances from each other, the walls of which were covered floor to ceiling in highly advanced computer banks, on raised brown leather command chair sat a green skinned man of average build and height. He possessed a thin blackish-green mustache above his narrow lips and long nose. He was clad in an orange jumpsuit, with high yellow boots matching long gloves, belt and shoulder pads, a wide black stripe ran up the torso of his jumpsuit from waist to neck a corresponding stripe was found on his back. His human name few knew his minions, willing and unwilling, however called him by his chosen title, Leader.

To the right side of this Leader's platform stood a grotesque red eyed dwarf dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit and high brown boots with grey skin and a bulging bald headed known as Gargoyle. To the left side of Leader's platform stood a towering behemoth of a monster that was the stuff of nightmares. He was called Abomination and more than lived up to his name more than anything else he resembled a cross between a green skinned gremlin and spikey crustacean of some ill-defined sort with neon feline pupiled yellow eyes. Other than his nether regions which were covered by black trunks he stood naked.

An average sized figured whose features were concealed within the confines of a pale purple hooded cloak entered the chamber and made its way forward. The figure stopped only when it was directly in front of Leader's platform. It then spoke in a soft feminine voice.

"You summoned me?"

"I did." Leader said in his typically pompous tone of voice. "I am close to replicating the power of the so called Red Hulk."

"May I ask how close?" The mysterious female figure said an undercurrent of excitement evident in her words.

"Within two to three months I should be ready for human testing." Leader answered beaming with pride in his latest accomplishment.

"Excellent," The mysterious female figure said happily. She had literally waited years already a few more months were nothing at this point. She simply must remain patient for the time being, and then all would be as it should.

"Now that the hour of final decision approaches I must know do you remain fully committed to our cause?" Leader inquired pointedly. "I cannot have you backing out at the last possible moment without notice. That would set my work back months or further. Do I have your renewed commitment?"

"Of course," The mysterious female figure replied without giving Leader's words a second or even a first thought. Her voice then changed in tone it became more serious and far darker. "Long have I awaited the chance for retribution against those who took away my happiness. Who mercilessly crushed my world without hesitation. I would never turn down the power I need to make my dreams of vengeance a reality."

"Ah music to my ears," Leader said lacking his fingers together and grinning wide. "Together the Earth will be our oyster. I see great things ahead. It is a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise my Leader," The mysterious female figure said with a respectful bow of her hooded head. It wouldn't be long now. Those who had ruined her life would learn the true fury of a woman scorned, as would all of humanity.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Avengers Initiative Heroes of Tomorrow – Episode Two: Team Building Difficulties

By

Celgress

Avenger Tower early October 2014, morning

"Good work," Miss Marvel, Carol Danvers, shouted encouraging the younger woman. She, along with everyone else present, was dressed in her superhero garb.

"Watch out," Hawk Eye warned.

Black Cat dodged the incoming red laser beams with great difficulty. After spinning through the air in a reverse summersault she landed with a pronounced groan. Another laser beam zipped by less than an inch above Black Cat's head. Without any warning swarms of small silver muse sized robots appeared buzzing through the air towards her. They swarmed Black Cat's position covering her body within seconds.

"End program," Ironman commanded.

"Program ended," The Computer intoned in its bland female voice.

"Sorry," Black Cat apologized sheepishly once her attackers had vanished.

"Good thing we use holographic technology these days rather than real devices like back when we trained." The Hulk said shaking his huge head in disappointment. "You kids would be seriously hurt if not."

"Hey we're doing our best." The silver haired youth clad in a blue leotard with lightning logos running up its sides protested indigently.

His name was Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver and he was greatly annoyed by Hulk's comments. The green giant had been riding them without letting up all day. By this point Quicksilver had more than enough of Hulk's abuse.

"We know, that is the problem," Hulk said arms bulging with muscles crossed over his massive chest. "None of you are ready for independent action. Matter of fact at this rate I honestly fear you'll never be." Hulk grunted.

"Believe me we can manage when we have to golly green." Quicksilver said getting in Hulk's face.

"Please none of you could last five seconds flat with Baron Zemo, Red Skull, Loki or their ilk." Hulk snorted almost laughing in Quicksilver's face.

"Want to try me huh?" Quicksilver threatened his expression one of righteous anger.

Everyone backed away expecting a confrontation expect one teenager. She wore a red bodysuit with pink arm and leg coverings, high red boots, long red gloves and a red tiara type implement that sat atop her mane of curly brown hair. She placed herself directly between Quicksilver and Hulk.

"Wanda I don't need any help." Quicksilver snapped irritably at his twin sister.

"Well excuse me," Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch grumbled rolling her blue eyes, which were the same color as her brother's, towards heaven. She stepped aside.

"Hey Wanda you can defend me all day long." Said a muscular black haired male teen dressed in an armless navy blue singlet with a red capital W on the chest and red boots, red wrist bands & belt.

"In your dreams Simon," Scarlet Witch said once again rolling her eyes this time in an even more dramatic fashion.

"Remember they don't call me Wonder Man for nothing." Simon Williams said with a wink of one of his solid red eyes.

"Yeah because people take a look and wonder what you are," teased a girl with short chestnut colored haired girl and matching eyes. She was dressed in a slate grey full coverage bodysuit overlaid by brown forearm guards, brown boots, and a brown utility belt along with a brown corset like structure which covered her torso. Her most distinctive feature however was a long bushy tail that protruded from her backside. Oddly it appeared identical to that found on common squirrels. Everyone in attendance snickered or out righted laughed at her clever quip.

"Thanks Doreen you're a true pal." Wonder Man said dejectedly.

"Anytime Simon," Doreen Green aptly dubbed Squirrel Girl said smiling back.

This was his team. Eddie Brock White Tarantula thought with a mixture of great trepidation and disappointment. How could he ever, including with help from their elders, whip these four into fighting shape? They were already at each other's throats. They had been since their first informal meeting almost two weeks ago. Why had the full-fledged Avengers chosen these clowns anyway? What had they seen in them that he didn't? Then there was Gwen. While he loved his wife, he still at times couldn't believe they had actually tied the knot (it had been a small ceremony only attended by his fellow Avengers, and officiated by their chaplain/butler Jarvis), she wasn't taking to the rigorous training to fully qualify as an Avenger recruit very well. Not for the first time Eddie wondered what he'd gotten into when he'd agreed to be this junior team's senior member. Why couldn't he go back to being a rookie Avenger under the firm yet good natured guidance of his greatly experienced superiors? Life sure had been simpler back then.

"Okay that's enough." Ironman pronounced.

"Hit the showers soldiers!" Captain American commanded in his usual firm yet good natured manner. "You too Eddie," Cap added when he noticed Eddie unlike the others was holding back. "We can talk later, go."

The new recruits cleared out. Once they'd gone the original Avengers chatted amongst themselves. There was much to consider.

"They are undisciplined and ill tempered." Black Panther said the first to speak.

"They lack cohesion." Thor said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Several can't successfully complete the obstacle course on its lowest difficulty setting." Miss Marvel lamented.

"I know their rough around the edges but we shouldn't give up on them." Ironman said. "Need I remind everyone most of us faced a rocky path when we became Avengers?"

"Point taken," Yellow Jacket said with evident regret. Next to him Wasp gently squeezed his hand reassuringly. He glanced at her. They exchanged quick smiles.

"Besides we can't be everywhere. What if something unforeseen happens and we are elsewhere dealing with a separate crisis?" Ironman said. "Truth is we need these kids as much as they need us. Once properly trained they'll prove great assets. I can feel it."

"Every recruit is different." Captain America mused. "Many five star generals start out raw cadets lacking in direction."

"I hope you are both right." Hulk said. "These youngsters need a lot of work."

"Who here hasn't at one time or another?" Ironman said.

"Until they get their act together we'd best kept a tight rein on them." Hawk Eye said worriedly. "I think they could do some major damage if let off their leashes prematurely."

"Hank," Black Widow said elbowing Hawk Eye in his ribs. "What an awful thing to say."

"Ouch," Hawk Eye said rubbing his side. "Not so hard next time Natasha."

"Sorry," Black Widow said. "But I stand by my comment. What you said about our kids was terrible."

"'Our kids'," Hawk Eye said mouth agape. Hulk laughed unable to control himself.

"Da, in a way they are." Black Widow said blushing. She obviously regretted the way she'd worded her remark.

"Congratulations Hawk Eye," Ironman said slapping Hawk Eye on his back. "It's three boys and three girls. You've got yourself a regular instant family pal."

"Ha ha very funny Tony," Hawk Eye said before leaving in a huff.

"Hank wait," Black Window said running after him.

Unable to contain their mirth any longer most of the remaining Avengers burst out in laughter once Hawk Eye and Black Window were gone, as was his custom Black Panther remained stoically silent. Meanwhile Miss Marvel and Wasp stood by with sour looks on their faces. They were once more upset by their male collogues' immature behavior.

"You guys are mean." Wasp said a disapproving expression on her face.

"Janet you must admit it was hilarious." Yellow Jacket said between pearls of laughter. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Natasha's timing is impeccable."

"Poor Natasha, how humiliating," Miss Marvel said. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm ashamed for you." She said pointing her finger accusingly at the offending Avengers. She then made ready to leave.

"Where are you going Carol?" Ironman called after her.

"To comfort my friend, try it sometime." Miss Marvel shot back.

"What did I do?" Ironman said with a profound shrug.

"Men," Wasp sighed marching away after her sister Avengers.

"Don't look at me." Yellow Jacket said putting his hands up palms forward in the universal sign of surrender. "I may be a certifiable genius but women are one mystery I've never mastered."

"And you never will," Wasp called back before disappearing through an open doorway.

Hulk viewed his follow Avengers with concern. They hadn't faced a major threat in a month and already emotions were getting frayed. A state of mind he was all too familiar with. He hoped things would change soon for all their shakes, or else the team could come apart at the seams. An eventuality he dreaded. Without being an Avenger he shuddered to think what terrible fate would have befallen him. He was painfully aware he owed the organization, more particularly Captain America & Ironman, his sanity if not his very life. There was no way he'd allow his friends the only true ones he had left save perhaps Rick Jones (whom he hadn't seen in years) to tear each other, along with everything they'd struggled for and built together against all odds, apart. In that instant of clarity his mind was made up. Hulk silently vowed somehow, someway he'd hold the Earth's Mightiest Heroes together on his own if need be, even if it killed him.

Living Quarters of Avenger Initiative members

"What a disaster," White Tarantula exclaimed as he entered his team's private section of Avengers Tower. He removed his mask in one smooth motion of his right hand. "I've never felt so bad. How could you four act like misbehaved children in front of our sponsors?" Black Cat, Scarlet Witch along with Squirrel Girl appeared dejected by his words not so Quicksilver and Wonder Man. Who remained stubbornly defiant in the fact of White Tarantula's rant.

"Lay off Brock." Wonder Man said as he and the others filed in behind White Tarantula. "We don't take orders from you." Wonder Man challenged. He stood toe to toe with White Tarantula.

"Wondy has a point." Quicksilver said standing to Wonder Man's right their earlier quarrel all but forgotten. "Who died and made you king Brock, or did I miss your coronation?"

Wonder Man regarded Quicksilver with mixed feelings. On the one hand he was glad for the show of support. On the other hand he hated the nickname "Wondy". A moniker Quicksilver had bestowed upon him without consultation or consideration of any kind not long after they'd met.

"Ironman and Cap those are who." White Tarantula fired back standing his ground. "They placed me in charge of our group. I'm interim leader because unlike any of you I have earned their respect. They can trust me."

"Now we're not trust worthy, nice." Quicksilver said.

"If the shoe fits ware it," White Tarantula said. "Really though the way you behaved you shouldn't act surprised they don't trust any of you. What more did you expect?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wonder Man all but snarled. His hands balled into fists.

"Figure it out bright boys," White Tarantula said turning his back on Wonder Man and Quicksilver. He added. "I don't have time for this foolishness."

"Better make time," Wonder Man said grabbing White Tarantula by his left shoulder.

White Tarantula spun around. He slapped Wonder Man's hand aside. "Hands off," White Tarantula hissed his tone low, dangerous. "Never touch me again without my permission, got that!?"

"I'll do as I please." Wonder Man said his lips drawn tight.

"No you won't." White Tarantula warned his own fists ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Yes I will." Wonder Man said ominously.

"Guys, guys please things are getting out of hand." Quicksilver said backing away. He bumped into his sister, Squirrel Girl and Black Cat. All were clearly unnerved by their male teammates' display of bombast.

In the ensuing tense moments of stare down between Wonder Man and White TarantulaBlack Cat reached a decision. Somebody had to stop this before it spiral even further out of hand and it might as well be her. She stepped forward. "Stop it both of you!" She yelled. "We are superheroes, future Avengers. We can't fight amongst ourselves. We must set an example for others. Please listen to me before you each do something you'll later regret."

Black Cat's words had their desired effect. The almost combatants turned away mortified by what they'd nearly done. Several minutes passed without further comment. Wonder Man and White Tarantula to ashamed to speak. No one else dared.

"Sorry Eddie. I meant no disrespect." Wonder Man mumbled at first unable to meet White Tarantula's gaze. "I have no idea what came over me. Guess I'm a bit on edge. I think I know I could have done much better today at the demonstration."

"Same here," Quicksilver admitted. "I didn't exactly put my best foot forward today either."

"None of us did." Squirrel Girl agreed.

"We act horridly." Scarlet Witch added.

"We all came up short." Black Cat said.

"Friends," Wonder Man said. He hesitantly extended his right hand towards White Tarantula.

"Friends Simon," White Tarantula said with a weary smile shaking Wonder Man's offered hand. He released Wonder Man's hand. He then continued. "We can do better people and we will. While there is not getting around today was bad, it was only one day our first day officially on the job at that. We've hit rock bottom. We have nowhere to go but up. A great man once said 'warrior who never fails never learns'. I believe in us. I believe in this team. We can do this, of that I have no doubt. What say you Junior Avengers?"

"We can do this." The others said without much enthusiasm.

"I can't hear you." White Tarantula said.

"WE can do this!" They said with some enthusiasm.

"C'mon you can do better than that." White Tarantula scolded playfully.

"WE CAN DO THIS!" They thundered enthusiastically.

"There's the team spirit I know we have! Together we can do anything!" White Tarantula declared.

"TOGETHER WE CAN DO ANYTHING!" They thundered.

Underground Complex West-Central New Mexico early November 2014, afternoon

The mysterious female figure covered by her hooded lavender robe stood in front of a rock hewed stairway waiting. It led down into an immense metal vat filled with boiling green slime which emitted an eerie neon green glow. On a retractable walkway which extended to a point midway above the seething pool Leader's minion Gargoyle walked. Once he reached the end he poured a larger canister he could hardly lift into the maelstrom below. He ran off as the red substance altered the green smile by leeching away its current color and replacing it with its own crimson.

"It is time." The Leader declared from his position seated on an elevated platform removed from the vat's roiling contents. To his left stood Abomination to his right Gargoyle soon stood.

The mysterious female figure nodded her hidden head in understanding. She unclipped her light purple robe letting it fall aside. She knelt nude in front of the three male monsters who keenly observed her every movement. She was a tall well-built black haired woman of pale complexion with piercing blue eyes.

"Betty Rose do you renounce all others before me?" Leader asked.

"I renounce all others before you my leader." Betty said. Her gaze fixed upon the large headed gamma created human mutant.

"Betty Ross do you pledge your life to my service?" Leader asked.

"I pledge my life to your service my leader." Betty said.

"Betty Ross will you do everything in your power to make my vision of a world populated by gamma altered creatures a reality, even if it means committing global genocide of all pre-existing species in my name?" Leader asked.

"I do my leader." Betty said.

"Arise my loyal servant." Leader commanded Betty complied. "Step forward and receive my gift. Be reborn as one of the elite." Leader flipped a switch on his throne energizing the ruby slime with megavolts of pure gamma energy.

With purpose Betty stepped forward. She methodically walked down the stairs. She first dipped one foot then another into the churning, crackling pool followed by her entire body. Soon she had submerged herself within. During the coming hours Leader and his two primary minions watched Betty Ross' startling initial metamorphous into Red She-Hulk.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Avengers Initiative Heroes of Tomorrow – Episode Three: Desert Dust Up

By

Celgress

Top Secret US Government Installation deep in the New Mexican Desert mid-January 2015, afternoon

It had been a typical uneventful day at the mainframe research facility, until the attack. The personnel, including security, never saw it coming. How could they have? Who would have thought anything could tunnel straight through ten foot thick, interlocking floor plates comprised of a semi-adamantium based alloy. Yet that is exactly what happened.

With a mighty roar more befitting of a beast than a humanoid creature, Red She-Hulk busted free. She wore a black leather type sleeveless bodysuit with a V cut front. Both her muscles and bountiful cleavage were show off to full advantage by the design of her outfit. Matching knee high boots with short heels and fingerless gloves completed her badass superpowered biker babe image. She grinned broadly as her merciless neon yellow eyes scanned her surroundings.

Out of the gaping hole Red She-Hulk left in her wake scurried a swarm of gamma mutated desert dwellers. Each gigantic rodent, insect or arachnid wore a metallic, silver-colored control collar around its neck, or what passed for its neck. Useless gun shots rang out. Did these fools know nothing? Red She-Hulk thought smugly. Bullets were of no use against gamma infused organisms while in their transfigured state. The oversized creepy crawlies neutralized the startled humans, in some cases feasting upon their flesh in grizzly fashion. It was all over in well under a minute.

Her face set in determination Red She-Hulk made her way to her target: the control center. With a show of minimum effort, she repelled the pitiful attempts at stopping her or slowing her progress. When she arrived she found the blast door sealed against her. No matter, she peeled the blast door from its frame then punched her right fist through the chest of the puny man who dared to stand in her way. The pathetic loser's lifeless body fell limp before her.

"Easy peasy," Red She-Hulk declared in her husky voice an undercurrent of malice detectable if any other being had been present to hear her words.

From a pocket of her vest like upper body covering Red She-Hulk removed a red and black thumb drive. She inserted the device into one of a multitude of computer terminals which lined the walls of the semi-circular room. She waited with bated breath while the device did its malicious work.

"Security override accepted. Reset of passcodes successful. Remote command prompt initiated. Implementing Gamma Dawn Protocol now. Accessing North American Powergrid operating system. Accessing European Powergrid operating system. Accessing East Asian Powergrid operating system. Accessing Hadron Super Collider internal control software system. All systems command overrides accepted. Power outflow loop successfully coupled to Hadron Super Collider, 100% achieved. Hadron Super Collider output overload failsafe bypassed. Initiating gamma particle buildup. Estimated time to cataphoric system failure due to uncontrolled gamma energy buildup t-minus twenty-seven hours, five minutes, eighteen seconds " The monotone voice of the mainframe declared.

"Party time," Red She-Hulk said a bloodthirsty gleam in her yellow eyes.

Avengers Tower, an hour later

"And I told you I require the services of the actual Avengers, not six kids playing dress up, with all due respect." An image of Special Agent Bishop displayed on the Avengers' primary communication screen said dourly.

"Like I already said they on a mission off planet." White Tarantula said holding in his anger. This government suit was beyond arrogant.

"Whatever you have in mind we can handle it, no problem," Quicksilver said in his typical mildly arrogant tone.

"I'm skeptical that you could, yet intrigued that you may." Special Agent Bishop said quirking a thin eyebrow. "Very well, what I am about to tell you is top secret."

Top Secret US Government Installation deep in the New Mexican Desert, one hour later

The Avengers faithful butler Jarvis had flown the teenagers there in a Stark Enterprises ultrasonic jet. He would wait for them about a mile away. They were told to single him if anything went amiss. Jarvis at first had expressed reluctance arguing that the youngsters did not have nearly enough field experience. It took all of Eddie's skills of persuasion to change the older man's mind. Still, they could clearly tell Jarvis was far from happy with the arrangement and that he also was highly suspicious of Special Agent Bishop. In fact, Jarvis made no bones about the fact he despised the man. There was a story there, maybe more than one, the juvenile heroes could not help but think.

"Let me see if I understand the situation," Wonderman said once he and his teammates landed just outside the base perimeter. "A party or parties unknown have seized control of the advanced experimental mainframe at this facility and used it to take over the world wide power grid?"

"In a nutshell." Squirrel Girl said giggling at her own goofy pun.

"Question is, why?" Scarlet Witch pondered. "Whoever did this hasn't knocked out the grid or anything similar."

"Don't forget they also sent the Hadron Super Collider in Europe to overload in roughly twenty-four hours." Black Cat pointed it.

"None of this makes any sense." Scarlet Witch said shaking her head.

"Pipe down people," White Tarantula said. "We're going in."

"Yay," Quicksilver said with mock enthusiasm.

Inside they soon discovered the base was totally deserted. Other than hundreds of dead people strewn around, the place was empty. After trying and failing to reverse the remote control of the mainframe they further explored the base.

"Wow," Squirrel Girl said pointing out the huge hole in the middle of a random hallway.

Quicksilver whistled. "Looks like they got rats, big ones."

"No rat could tunnel through that much metal." Black Cat said kneeling to examine the hole.

"I wonder what's down there?" Scarlet Witch said a hint of fear in her voice.

"Only one way to find out, later sis." Quicksilver said as he jumped down the seemingly endless shaft, "yahoo!"

"Pedro wait!" Scarlet Witch called after her impetuous brother. "Dammit," She added before following. "If we get in trouble I'm kicking your ass!"

"Wanda," Black Cat called out but it was already too late. She looked at her husband who shrugged. He then took the plunge. "Eddie," Black Cat cried out.

"Bye," Squirrel Girl said with a cute wave before she fell out of sight.

"We best follow their lead." Wonderman said.

"We'd best," Black Cat grumbled in agreement.

Far below, over four hundred feet, in fact, the young heroes found themselves in a massive tunnel. It was not long until they discover it was but one of many. A maze of such passageways honeycombed the area under the base and in all probability far beyond.

"Somebody drop a trail of breadcrumbs in case we get lost." Quicksilver joked.

"No way these were made by natural processes." Black Cat said noting the smooth walls.

"You mean these are somebody's digs?" Squirrel Girl said.

"Literally," Quicksilver said.

"Be alter people." White Tarantula said his body growing tense. "We have no idea who or what might be down here. We should be ready for anything."

They had no idea who long they had been underground when they stumbled upon the audience chamber. Inside the Leader sat on his elevated throne flanked by Abomination and Gargoyle before him stood a truly enormous collection of gamma mutated desert life Red She-Hulk at their front. Our young heroes hide behind a corner and listened.

Red She-Hulk knelt on one knee before her lord and savior. The magnificent one who had given her life renewed purposed. She would do anything for her glorious leader including kill or be killed. No sacrifice was to great. He was her everything her all. She lived only to be an instrument of his will.

"Soon the undeserving humans will know my blessing." Leader said. "You have done well my apostle. My faith in you has been richly rewarded as your own faith in me has been already."

"I am humbled by your praise Leader." Red She-Hulk said. He eyes remained downcast while she spoke.

"Nice," Wonderman said softly ogling Red She-Hulk.

"Pig," Squirrel Girl whispered offended by his chauvinistic display.

"Oink, oink, oink," Wonderman snorted. In response, Squirrel Girl muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"She is hot, can't deny that," Quicksilver said quietly.

"Gross, she's our enemy Pedro." Scarlet Witch whispered.

"Doesn't change the fact she's hot," Quicksilver said softly sticking by his earlier observation.

"Men, or should I say boys." Black Cat grumbled.

"Hush, their talking." White Tarantula snapped as quietly as he could at his comrades.

"I am but an instrument in your hands, use me as you see fit." Red She-Hulk continued.

"When the Hadron Super Collider overloads and transmits divine gamma energy over their pathetic power grids. Energy that cleanses the impurities of humanity from Earth rest assured that you have earned a place by my side in the new order of things, my most valued servant." Leader said rising from his throne. "Tomorrow a new age dawns, our age. The age of Gamma." He walked down the short stairs. Red She-Hulk rose. She handed him a red & black thumb drive.

"Your device worked perfectly Leader." Red She-Hulk said. "The the mainframe is fully under its control."

"As I knew it would be." Leader said.

White Tarantula did not like what he was hearing one bit. He had read the Leader's file back in summer. Twenty-six-year-old Samuel Sterns had been a failed preacher, religious fanatic, and aspiring biologist when he was accidentally exposed to leftover gamma radiation that had created the Hulk. Besides giving him green skin and a bulbous head the mutation caused Sterns' brain power to increase exponentially. Along with potent psychic powers, including the ability to influence weaker minds, Sterns gained a genius level intellect, practically without rival. Assuming the mantle of self-styled "Leader of all" Sterns then became equal parts megalomaniacal dictator and deluded messianic figure. A dangerous combination indeed if ever there was one.

"I've heard enough," Wonderman growled.

"Let's take 'em down," Quicksilver said.

"Are you crazy." Black Cat said. "All of us together can't take down a hulk, and there are at least two hulk level beings out there by my count besides hordes of those creatures." Black Cat pointed at Red She-Hulk next she pointed at Abomination.

"Felicia is right." Squirrel Girl said shaking her head. "In a head to head fight, we'd be killed."

"Do you suggest we just give up?" Scarlet Witch said.

"Nothing of the sort," White Tarantula said. "Rather than fight hard, we fight smart like we've been taught. I have a plan."

A few minutes later

"Over here boys!" Scarlet Witch said. She, Squirrel Girl and Quicksilver waved at their enemies.

"How dare these heathens defile our inner sanctum!?" Leader raged. He again sat on his throne. "Destroy the unbelievers! They must not be permitted to escape my everlasting justice!"

"We best skedaddle." Squirrel Girl gulped. Scarlet Witch cast an illusion spell that temporarily caused the beasts, lead by Abomination & Gargoyle, which thundered after the trio of young heroes to stop in their tracks confused by the display.

Leader and Red She-Hulk were alone in the chamber. A rope of organic webbing pulled the thumb drive from Leader's hand. Red She-Hulk wheeled around. She lunged at the rope but tripped falling into Leader when Black Cat used her "bad luck" ability.

"Wondy buddy get us out of here a-sap!" White Tarantula yelled.

"Sure thing," Wonderman said he grabbed hold of Black Cat and White Tarantula. He soared high overhead.

"After them at once!" Leader ordered Red She-Hulk after he had extracted himself from her bulk.

"Yes, Leader." Red She-Hulk said.

The Desert Surface, some time later

Wonderman plowed through the sand. He shot high into the clear blue sky. He then descended until he could place his teammates gently on the desert floor. Quicksilver with the others in tow sped to their position.

"We did it!" Quicksilver said happily.

"Not yet, but we do have what we need." White Tarantula holding the thumb drive overhead. He tossed it at Black Cat who caught it. "I hope our resident techie can make sense of this dohicky."

"I'll try." Black Cat said eyeing the device.

"That was easy, almost too easy." Squirrel Girl half-joked, everyone laughed.

Beneath their feet the ground shook. A low rumbling grew until it was a deafening roar. Red She-Hulk shot through the sand. She landed a half dozen feet from our heroes.

"Hello, kids. I believe you have my Leader's property in your possession." Red She-Hulk said. "Stealing is wrong, I think I should show the six of you exactly why thievery isn't a good policy."

"Back off lady," Quicksilver said.

"We don't want any trouble." Scarlet Witch said.

"Unfortunate, because you are in trouble serious trouble." Red She-Hulk said.

Our young heroes each assumed defensive stances. "Take her out Young Avengers!" White Tarantula said.

Wonderman, by far the physically strongest of teens, nailed Red She-Hulk square on her chin with a flying punch. She hardly felt it. In return she punched Wonderman so hard be was thrown over a mile away. He also blacked out for a several minutes. She made equally short work of Squirrel Girl. She floored the young hero out of nowhere with a side kick. White Tarantula and Quicksilver both fared better due to evasion and speed respectively. Eventually, they were each caught with a strike and incapacitated. Scarlet Witch's spells dazzled Red She-Hulk not once but twice. A well knee strike however knocked Scarlet Witch out cold.

"Well, well, then there was one. Hand over my Leader's property and I might let you and your underwhelming friends live." Red She-Hulk said holding out her hand expectedly.

I hope my hunch is right. Black Cat thought. Without further consideration, she crushed the thumb drive in her hand by making a tight fist.

"Silly girl!" Red She-Hulk said. She instantly backhanded Black Cat who did a full three sixty degree spin in midair from impact with the ground. Red She-Hulk placed her left foot on Black Cat's head. "I should crush your skull like an overripe melon for that, months of planning ruined!" She hissed. The drone of a distance ultrasonic jet overhead caught her super senses. The Hulk was aboard as were many of his fellow senior Avengers. She was not ready to face them to face him, not yet. "You're luckier than you know brat. Next time we met I'll make good on my promise." She spat then jumped down the hole from whence she came.

Avengers Tower, evening

"Never go out alone without permission again, until such time as we deem you are ready for unsupervised missions. Do I make myself clear?" Ironman said sternly Captain American and Hulk stood by his side. Each wore similarly unhappy expressions, arms folded over their chests.

"Understood," The young heroes mumbled.

"We can't hear you soldiers!" Captain American.

"Understood," The young heroes shouted.

"Better," Captain American said.

Later Hulk stood alone staring out a window in one of the many lounges, The information provided by the Young Avengers had greatly troubled him. Not only was Leader back he also had an eager new recruit. A red female hulk it would seem. Who was she? How had she been created? What was her story?

"Worried," Ironman said entering the dark room.

"I am, any news?" Hulk said not taking his eyes off the window.

"SHIELD agents are going over the tunnels with a fine tooth comb. They haven't discovered a trace of anything yet." Ironman said. "You should get some rest, Bruce. It has been a hard day for everyone."

"Later, right now I need to think," Hulk said.

"Suit yourself, I'm hitting the haye. See you tomorrow my friend." Ironman said leaving.

"Goodnight," Hulk said his expression grim.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Avengers Initiative Heroes of Tomorrow – Episode Four: Techno Corruption Prologue

By

Celgress

A server farm in New Jersey late March 2015, morning

"It's too early for this crap," Quicksilver grumbled dodging another blast of heat vision. They had gone out for breakfast and a movie but instead this was what they got. A crazy alien, robot, whatever attacking an internet facility of all things.

"Agreed," White Tarantula said narrowly avoiding a grey metal hand. Mostly that is, the fist still managed to painfully graze his right thigh.

"Wow, he certainly is fast and strong." Black Cat said ducking a lightning quick red-booted kick. She avoided contact more by dumb luck than design.

"Insignificant pests," Cyborg Superman snarled. "How dare you frustrate my plans! Compared to your poultry powers I wield the abilities of a god!"

Cyborg Superman's organic components were clad in a red and black corrupted version of Superman's familiar blue, red & yellow uniform complete with black cape. The right side of his head was robotic as was the left side of his body as well as his left arm and his right leg. His artificial skull-like facial features greatly resembled those of the fictional cyborgs called terminators.

"Give up Henshaw! The other Avengers are on their way here even as we speak. There is no escape!" Wonder Man said pointing at the evil cyborg.

"Don't you mean the real Avengers are coming?" Cyborg Superman sneered. "I'm so scared. Whatever will I do?" He mocked.

"You picked the wrong server frame to raid in the wrong place at the wrong time robo-creep," Quicksilver said. Quicksilver with a smirk then added a joke of his own. "What did you want to upgrade your modem, needed extra bandwidth for all that android based porn?"

Quicksilver's off-color comment had the desired affect. Cyborg Superman lashed out. In a blur of motion, he flew at his tormentor. Quicksilver was knocked off his feet and through three almost four walls by the flying fist strike. This distraction provided the other young heroes a chance to act against their opponent unobserved and thus unimpeded.

Scarlet Witch targeted a tangle of wires with a bolt of hex energy. Squirrel Girl pried a thick bundle of cables free which she tossed to Wonder Man. He jabbed the bundle by its exposed end into the back of Cyborg Superman's metallic cranium. Meanwhile, Black Cat used her luck manipulation ability to make sure the ingestion of data and energy caused the greatest disruption possible. White Tarantula looped as much webbing as he could fast as he could around the stunned villain. Quicksilver rebounded and slammed into Cyborg Superman at top speed crashing his target through the servers where he received another jolt of energy to his electronic parts.

"I can't believe it. We beat him." White Tarantula panted in disbelief a few moments later when Cyborg Superman failed to stir.

"Given who we're dealing with, that was almost too easy." Squirrel Girl said eyeing the motionless bad guy warily.

The others agreed with their teammate's assessment. By all accounts, Cyborg Superman was many things but a pushover was not one of them. The senior Avengers arrived a second later ending further discussion on the topic.

"Where is he?" Ironman asked his various built-in weapons at the ready.

Next, to Ironman stood Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther, Falcon, Vision and Ms. Marvel. Nearly the entire active teams were present. Only Wasp and Yellow Jacket remained behind in case the others failed. In which case they would contact the Justice League as a last resort. With Cyborg Superman on the loose, they were taking no chances.

"Over there," Scarlet Witch said pointing at the slumped over constrained by webbing Cyborg Superman. His artificial right eye remained dark his flesh & blood left eye was closed.

"You managed to subdue him?" The usually unflappable Black Panther said in disbelief. He was not alone his fellow full fledged Avengers were likewise shocked by what they saw.

"What can we say. We're just that good." Quicksilver said with a playful shrug.

SHIELD Helicarrier high above the city, late morning

A group of eight black ops Guardsmen type commandos blaster rifles at the ready flanked by a dozen uniformed SHIELD agents escorted Cyborg Superman down a wide corridor. Cyborg Superman's hands, feet, torso and neck were held fast by a group of interconnected bronze colored restraints which pulsed with green energy. A respectable distance away the current Acting Director of SHIELD Special Agent Bishop watched. Besides Special Agent Bishop stood the former long-term Director and current Assistant Director Nick Fury and the Avenger Trainees with Ironman.

"An impressive catch, much better than their last independent outing I must say." Special Agent Bishop noted.

"Hey, we did save the world from being gamma irradiated. I'd call that a major victory." White Tarantula said irritated by Bishop snide remark.

"Be that as it may, the perpetrators escaped and remain at large. Hardly what I would term a successful operation." Special Agent Bishop said brushing off White Tarantula's counter argument.

"What will you do with Henshaw now that the Vault has been compromised by the recent attack?" Ironman asked wisely changing the subject.

"He'll be confined here within the Helicarrier brig until such time as a more long term option becomes available." Special Agent Bishop replied.

"Considering the dire nature of the threat Hensaw poses, is that wise?" Ironman said.

"I think we can handle him Mr. Stark." Special Agent Bishop said dismissively. "Surely you are not doubting our abilities?"

"Of course not," Ironman said stiffly.

"If you'll excuse us. We have other matters which require our attention." Special Agent Bishop said turning away. Nick Fury hesitated as if he wish to say something. Seemingly thinking better of it, Fury reluctantly joined Bishop.

"I hope they know what they're doing." White Tarantula said.

"So do I," Ironman said.

Elsewhere in the Brig

"Welcome to your new home scumbag. We hope you like it. You're going to be here awhile." A male black ops commando said. With the muzzle of his rifle, he nudged Cyborg Superman through the sliding door of the specially designed clear wall encased cell. Before going inside his restraints automatically sprang free, released by remote control. These were taken away by two SHIELD agents.

"Cozy," Cyborg Superman said. Undetected by his would-be jailers a small all but microscopic portion of Cyborg Superman's mechanical foot broke away. The piece of material which quickly turned black with a glowing inlay of neon yellow circuitry phased through the metal floor plates. "I'll remember you." He added sparing a meaningful glance at the group. As he stepped inside the door snapped shut behind him.

"Whatever you say buddy." Another male commando said. The entire group walked away laughing.

Cyborg Superman ignored their mirth at his expense. He sat down crossed leg on the simple bolted to the wall steel bed provide. His mind stretched out making contact with the portion of his being that had infiltrated the systems of the Helicarrier. He directed assimilation of the state of the art craft. A process that proceeded with startling rapidity. He laughed softly. These poor fools have no idea what he had unleashed upon themselves. What they would soon be dealing with. He would take great pleasure showing them.

Main Hangar Bay

"Why won't these damn doors open?" Wonder Man said staring at the large hanger bay doors.

"We don't know." One of the SHIELD technicians a young woman stated nervously. "The system isn't responding, sorry."

"A repair team is on their way." Another SHIELD technician an equally young man said. "They'll have you out in a jiffy."

"A 'jiffy'," Quicksilver snickered.

"It'll be longer than that." A strange electronic voice boomed seemingly from everywhere.

A section of floor plating and wall plating turned black then was covered by a neon yellow inlay of circuitry. Long tendrils extended from the altered material. They whipped around in every direction. They seized whatever was within range: aircraft, people, infrastructure, it made no difference. Once touched for more than a couple of seconds the gripped things began to change into identically colored material, this included people. Although organic matter seemed to change much slower than did nonliving matter.

"Get back," Ironman ordered his charges. With them, in tow, he backed away from their jet which was soon attacked by the substance.

"What's happening," Squirrel Girl asked fearfully.

"I have no idea, but I suspect Henshaw is somehow behind this," Ironman said. "My internal communications are down. I cannot raise Avengers Tower. For now, we're on our own."

"You mean we never really defeated him. He was playing possum." Scarlet Witch said with realization.

"He wanted to get captured." Wonder Man added.

"But why?" Black Cat said.

"My best guess is he needed to be brought here or somewhere similar so he could release whatever we're dealing with," Ironman said.

"A Trojan horse, or in this case a Trojan cyborg." White Tarantula said.

"He used us, it's our fault." Squirrel Girl said in horror.

"You shouldn't blame yourselves. You couldn't have known, I didn't." Ironman said providing cover fire while Wonder Man and White Tarantula forced opened the doors that led into the rest of the Helicarrier.

"We meet again, and so soon." Cyborg Superman said. His body save the organic part of his head and organic hand was comprised of the same odd material that was transforming everything it touched. Even his formerly red robotic eye now shone with a sickly yellow light.

Cyborg Superman's mechanical arm morphed into a canon. A ball of black energy covered by forked yellow arcs of electricity was shot out of the weapon. The sphere slammed into Ironman's chest plate. His armor sparked and shorted out. Ironman collapsed limply on the floor rendered helpless by the blow.

"H-H-Henshaw h-h-how?" Ironman's electronic voice sputtered before giving out.

"A semi-sentient techno-organic virus I encountered in my travels through deep space called the Phalanx. Once subverted to my will it has proven extremely useful. I'm certain you agree, having seen its capabilities demonstrated first hand." Cyborg Superman said. "Through the Phalanx, I will dominate this world bringing all under my undisputed control."

Cyborg Superman gestured at the wall behind our young heroes with his organic hand. The bulkhead behind them became Phalanx it then opened a hole within itself. The Avengers in training were sucked outside by the sudden change in air pressure. Cyborg Superman seized Ironman's helpless form before he to got pulled out. The last thing they saw before the Phalanx sealed up behind them was a smiling Cyborg Superman

"Bye kiddos," Cyborg Superman said. "We adults need to talk in private."

Wonder Man grabbed Squirrel Girl and Quicksilver while White Tarantula grabbed Black Cat and Scarlet Witch. By way of a combination of skill, luck, timing, and a lot of well-placed webbing, they all made it safely to a skyscraper rooftop below. With a shuddering sigh of relief, White Tarantula released his burdens followed by Wonder Man.

"That was close," White Tarantula gasped.

In the sky above they watched the compromised Helicarrier pull away. It was headed towards downtown Manhattan. Why exactly, they did not dare speculate.

White Tarantula fished his communicator card from a hidden pocket of his suit. He silently gave thanks it was undamaged. The holographic image of Yellow Jacket soon appeared.

"Hello, White Tarantula how goes the mission?" Yellow Jacket asked jovially.

"Um about that, we have a problem." White Tarantula said.

"Oh, what sort of problem." Yellow Jacket said.

"A big problem," Quicksilver said.

"How big," Yellow Jacket said.

"World ending big," Scarlet Witch said.

"We screwed up, royally." White Tarantula confessed hoping they could set things right before it was too late.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Avengers Initiative Heroes of Tomorrow – Episode Five: Techno Corruption

By

Celgress

Avengers Tower late March 2015, afternoon

"At present, his contagion is thankfully isolated on the SHIELD Helicarrier." Hulk said viewing the many different data streams displayed by the sophisticated equipment in the Tower laboratory nexus. "It also appears that Henshaw has been locked out of all primary functions, including navigation and communication."

"Why can't this Phalanx techno-organic organism Henshaw has acquired simply bypass the lockout by assimilating the computer core?" Wasp asked.

"When in lockdown mood the Helicarrier computer core is protected by a self-sustaining autonomous energy field. The generator is co-located inside the field bubble with the core which in turn draws energy from the generator. in essence, it becomes a closed, self-supporting system. Not only energy but data is also rendered strictly as core output. Until or unless the lockout ends by insertion of the proper security key codes no input from an external source is accepted." Yellow Jacket explained.

"Why couldn't the Phalanx under Henshaw's direction burn out the physical connections or modems to the actual mechanical parts that perform different functions. such as the turbines for propulsion? Gain control of different systems that way instead of breaking the security lockout." Black Widow asked.

"Any tampering of that type would trigger the self-destruct fail-safe," Hulk answered. "I doubt even Henshaw or his new toy could survive unscathed an ark reactor that size going critical in a confined space."

"So how can we use their problem to our advantage?" Ms. Marvel said flicking back her long blonde hair.

"I have a few ideas." Captain America said. With Ironman captured he was the undisputed leader of the group. He stroked his chin thoughtfully before he continued. "We infiltrate the enemy base, rescue the hostages then purposefully trigger the fail-safe neutralizing the duel threat posed by Henshaw and the alien disease."

"Assuming the implosion will indeed destroy Henshaw and the virus, how do we escape once we're inside the lion's den so to speak?" Yellow Jacket said. "I doubt we want to be anywhere nearby when that ark reactor goes boom."

All eyes were on Captain America. "Admittedly I haven't worked that detail out yet," Cap confessed.

"Brilliant plan there Cap," Hawkeye said throwing up his hands in dismay.

"At least he tried Hank." Yellow Jacket said. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas brilliant or otherwise."

"Thou should not disrespect our leader." Thor said glancing at Hawkeye he then added turning towards Yellow Jacket. "Thy also should not disrespect ones teammates."

"There is another possibility." Hulk said before any further bickering could occur.

"Which would be?" Black Panther asked.

"Tell me Yellow Jacket do you still possess any components of Ultron?" Hulk asked Yellow Jacket.

"Ultron," Several of the Avengers exclaimed in alarm.

"I've kept a few odds and ends." Yellow Jacket said. "Why do you ask?"

Hulk grinned. "With a little help from Ultron in a round about sort of way, an old friend of mine may hold the answer to our problem."

Phalanx infested Helicarrier, an hour later

"Wakey, wakey," Cyborg Superman said as a tendril of Phalanx material tapped on a clear sphere which contained the injured Ironman.

"Uh, where am I?" Ironman said groggily.

The world around Ironman slowly, painfully came into focus. He saw a sea on black material overlayed by neon yellow circuitry patterns. On a throne made of the material sat Cyborg Superman. Other than his organic parts, which made up one-quarter of his face and one hand, he was completely comprised of identical material.

"I'm impressed, Tony. Can I call you Tony? Never mind of course I can. I'm the one in charge around here." Cyborg Superman said. "You're exosuit has proven far more resistant to assimilation that either I or the Phalanx thought. What's your secret?"

"Spinach," Ironman said deadpan.

"Funny," Cyborg Superman said. His organic eye looked off to onr side. "Aw, you're friends are back for a second attempt at stopping me how delightful. I love those who persevere. And they brought along a special guest, a familiar face."

A wall of Phalanx created a view screen. On the display were the other Avengers accompanied by Justice League member Supergirl. Thor, Ms. Marvel led by Supergirl were flying towards the Helicarrier while the other Avengers approached from behind in one of their ultrasonic jet aircraft. A wave from Cyborg Superman's Phalanx imbued hand caused the screen to vanish.

"I think we should reward their determination, let them inside. Don't you? Of course you do. Their presence would make our party a truly memorable one. Don't you agree, Tony?" Cyborg Superman said.

"Leave them alone monster!" Ironman said.

"Where would be the fun from in that?" Cyborg Superman laughed. "On second thought, perhaps we could make a deal." His head inclined slightly to the side as he regarded Ironman.

"What do you want?" Ironman said after a tense pause.

"The integration of your knowledge along with the computing power of your exosuit AI would greatly add to our perfection. Plus it would aid in our attempt to break the Helicarrier computer core lockout." Cyborg Superman said. "Tell us how we can best assimilate you and we'll spare your pitiful friends, for the time being."

"Never," Ironman said defiantly.

"I was hoping you'd be difficult." Cyborg Superman said ominously directing a swarm of tendrils through the bubble redoubling his efforts to assimilate his captive. Ironman screamed in pain when they made contact with his exosuit.

Outside

A Phalanx infused exterior wall of the Helicarrier dissolved. "Stay alter it's obviously a trap, he knows we're here," Supergirl said leading the charge. She still could not quite believe she was here.

When Hulk contacted the Fortress of Solitude over an hour before Supergirl took the call. Hulk was surprised to see her. He had been seeking Superman's aid. The pair had met some years ago during Hulk's rampaging days. Superman was forced to temporarily trap Hulk on the dark side of the moon rather than have the out of control beast flatten Metropolis. Hulk would have likely remained on the Moon forever if not for the later intervention of Ares who thought the enslaved brute would make the perfect weapon against his hated half-sister Wonder Woman. Supergirl explained to Hulk and his colleagues her cousin was currently off world. Most of the Justice League were arbitrating, or at least trying to, a bitter dispute between the galactic warlord brothers Darkseid and Thanos. Once Hulk informed her of the dire events unfolding in New York City and his plan to end those events she offered her help without further question.

Once inside the Helicarrier the Phalanx infused wall reappeared behind the Avengers and Supergirl sealing them inside. They were then attacked from every conceivable direction by Phalanx assimilated SHIELD agents, black ops commandos, and the very walls, ceiling & floor of the Helicarrier.

"Henshaw should be in the command center." Yellow Jacket said zapping a Phalanx black ops commando with his shrink ray.

"Don't let them touch you." Wasp said evading a group of Phalanx SHIELD agents.

Supergirl froze a large number of enemies in place with her ice breath. Next, she used her heat vision to melt clear through a series of Phalanx infused walls. She repeated the process ad nauseum.

It was slow going, however, each time our heroes tore down a wall the Phalanx created another. To make matters worse the entire makeup of the Helicarrier constantly shifted and changed seemingly on whims from the Henshaw directed Phalanx. A considerable time later they finally located Cyborg Superman's chamber. The instant they did so a wedge of thinly spaced many feet thick Phalanx infused walls sprang up separating the Avengers in training and Supergirl from the others.

"Congratulations you reached me." Cyborg Superman. He stood up having physically detached from his throne.

"It's over Henshaw," Supergirl growled. She flew towards Cyborg Superman intent on pounding him senseless.

Cyborg Superman merely extended his organic arm. He caught her by the throat while in midair. Supergirl struggled mightily but failed to break free. Her feet kicked the air futilely.

"Foolish girl," Cyborg Superman said. The young Avengers made ready to attack him.

"Release our friend creep." White Tarantula said.

"Or we'll take you part piece by rotten piece." Wonder Man said.

"Comprende," Quicksilver said.

"Uh-uh," Cyborg Superman warned wagging the index finger of his Phalanx infused robotic hand at them. "I've arranged your own dance partner kiddos, no need to cut in. Tony if you will."

Ironman infused by Phalanx appeared. He stepped between Cyborg Superman and the young Avengers. His plethora of weapons trained on them he said. "Join freely with the glorious Phalanx or face termination."

"Victory how sweet it is." Cyborg Superman gloated.

"I wouldn't be savoring it just yet Henshaw," Supergirl said. She reached up with her right hand around which was a white bracelet. A spark of blue energy was emitted from the jewelry when it touched Cyborg Superman's hand.

Cyborg Superman grimaced in pain, a rarity for him. Numbness began in the fingers of his hand around Supergirl's throat then steadily crept up his arm. The blue & yellow of the Phalanx infused matter turn into a pale blue substance with the consistency of stone.

"W-what h-have you,, done,, to,, me,,, t-t-to u-us?" Cyborg Superman said his voice cracking under the strain.

"Modified self-replicating Ultron nanties, a gift from Hulk and Yellow Jacket," Supergirl said. She had carried the nanites in the white bracelet. Hulk used her as a carrier because he knew from a previous incident involving Ultron that the nanties could not attack Kryptonian DNA. "They and I hope you enjoy sicko." She smiled sweaty but there was a savage fire in her eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I-I-I a-mmmmm no-not-not-fin-fin-fin-isshhhheeed., w-w-iiiiithhhhhh yyyyy-oooooo-uuuuuu." Cyborg Superman said. His grip on Supergirl slackened then released. His whole body soon turned a pale blue. "I,I,I will, nev,,,, nev- neeev-neeev-eeeer,,,,d-d-d-d-iiiiiiiiiieeeeeee..." His voice ran down followed closely by the yellow light in his artificial eye going dark.

A pale blue wave of liberation cascaded through the Helicarrier at unbelievable speed radiating outward from Cyborg Superman. Once it had reached every part of the stricken ship the next phase started. Cyborg Superman's froze form changed from pale blue to slate gray. Cracks appeared then multiplied until the edifice split apart crumbling into dust. The Phalanx throughout the Helicarrier followed suit until nothing remained of the techno-virus but mounds of powder.

Supergirl stared down at the heap of ashes that had been Cyborg Superman with satisfaction. Even though she knew it was wrong she could not help but be happy he was, hopefully, at long last gone. Henshaw was the one after all Lex Luthor sent back in time to kill Clark. Instead, he murdered the couple who had taken her and Clark in, treated them as if they were their own the Kents. She would never forget the night in Kansas when Martha and John bled out while she watched helplessly. Her own powers, due to youth, had not yet developed enough to derail the monster from his purpose. For that hideous act, she could never forgive Henshaw or Luthor.

"If there is a Hell I hope you burn there Henshaw," Supergirl said under her breath.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Tony said weakly. His Ironman exosuit returned to its normal state.

The restored Helicarrier that evening

"I initiated the computer lockout sequence. We then abandoned ship once the situation spiraled out of control." Special Agent Bishop said an angry looking Nick Fury by his side.

They, the Avengers and Supergirl stood in the hanger bay. Around them, SHIELD technicians, agents, and black ops commandos made certain every inch of the craft was free of Phalanx contamination and repaired the damage done. It was a big job one that would take days.

"My only regret is that the Phalanx organism was destroyed without leaving behind a trace." Special Agent Bishop said almost longingly. "Detailed analysis of a techno-organic virus could have proved, enlightening. Think of the practical applications we could potentially have derived from such a specialized organism, alas."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Ironman said in badly disguised disgust.

Ignoring Ironman's negative comment Special Agent Bishop continued. "On behalf of the United States Government and the United Nations Security Council, I thank you." Bishop extended his hand no one accepted his gesture.

"General Lane was working hand in hand with the United States Government when he kidnapped and then tortured my cousin," Supergirl said a sour expression on her face.

"General 'Thunderbolt' Ross was working with a branch of the Federal Government when he became Red Hulk and then framed me for the attempted destruction of New York City. If he had not gone rogue soon afterwards, I doubt my name would have been cleared." Hulk said shaking his head.

"The current Government would have left my former partner Bucky, an American hero, to suffer at the hands of the diabolical Red Skull for strictly political reasons." Captain America said an undercurrent of deep betrayal evident in his typically stoic voice.

"Water under the bridge." Special Agent Bishop said trying to smooth things over.

"I'm afraid we'll have to refrain from accepting formal congratulations Acting Director Bishop," Ironman said.

"Very well, come along Fury we have others matters which require our attention." Special Agent Bishop said. Nick Fury glanced over his shoulder but reluctantly followed Bishop's lead.

"Thanks for your held Supergirl." Black Cat said.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Squirrel Girl gushed.

"You're the best." Scarlet Witch said.

"Aw thanks," She said as they partook in a group hug. "If you ever need me again, just call. I'm always around."

"Careful, we might take you up on that offer." White Tarantula after they broke the hug.

"We just might." Wonder Man said. He gave Supergirl an appraising glance. He liked what he saw.

"Yeah, you'll end up being an honorary Avenger. What would the Justice League say." Quicksilver laughed. The others along with Supergirl joined him.

New Underground Base of the Leader located somewhere in the Desert SW

"I want revenge." Red Hulk said kneeling before the Leader who sat on his elevated throne.

"Revenge you shall have my friend." Leader said. On the right side of his throne stood Red She-Hulk on the left stood Abomination and Gargoyle. "The time of gamma accession fast approaches. You and your daughter will play a vital role in securing my kingdom. Together no power on Earth can stop us my acolytes, least of all the Hulk and his friends the Avengers."

Red Hulk grinned viciously. His yellow eyes glinted with wick delight. Coming here after being released from the was the right choice. He had been drawn to this location by the immense gamma derived power he sensed. What he discovered was beyond his wildest dreams and worst nightmares. The Leader's grand design was something one could never have predicted. A new world was about to be born at the expense of the world. None could stop it. Darkness was coming, everlasting flame. The Earth would burn cleansing away the old, and he could not be happier. If he could not rule over humanity he would oversee its extermination.

The End

 **I hope you have enjoyed this miniseries. I know I enjoyed writing it. Look for my epic Avengers followup "World War Hulk: The Age of Gamma" coming this spring.**


End file.
